User blog:Bzero/MUX 2016 Year in Review
2016 was a busy year on the MUX. =) The most important that happened on the MUX in 2016 was nothing less than the fate of Cybertron itself, as the cult of Silent Grill tried to finish the planet off permanently. The Autobots entered into a truce with the rulers of Helex to investigate, but the larger Decepticon leadership was unaware of the danger of the situation. Ultimately Dal Matia was stopped, but Cybertron still seems to be dying... and none quite knows who may hold the Key to saving it. At the same time something haunted the dreams of the Transformers, killing them in their rest cycles. Eventually the creature Nemro was trapped by Starscream and Ratbat and destroyed. Back on Earth, America is at war with Cobra Unity. With Cobra under attack, the forces of VENOM started to jump ship, hatching schemes of their own with the help of Major Bludd in Australia. However, VENOM was stopped by the combined forces of MASK and G.I. Joe. VENOM slumped back to Cobra and Bludd disappeared entirely, only to turn up in LA after cementing a surprise relationship with Kimber following both of them getting kidnapped by aliens. After the near-destruction of the Pit in Omaha, the Joes stayed in Autobot City while a new Pit neared completion. The Joes’ prisoners were kept there as well, with Arkeville, Darklon, and Mock Mock all occupying the Autobot City brig – a dangerous trio to put together for any length of time. During a prisoner transport, Darklon escaped, but Arkeville was successfully rendered to an "off-site detention center." Mock Mock entered counseling to examine what was done to her. Megatron mined death crystals on the planet of Dread, and was only stopped by the combined forces of Arcee, Elita One, Kup, Optimus Prime, and Swish. Megatron was severely injured by Arcee during the encounter, leaving Starscream to take control of the Decepticons until Shockwave could build Megatron a new body. The Seacons broke off from the Quintessons and made themselves known on Cybertron as a force of their own, attacking Hydrax, Ibex, and Iacon, and stealing a Junkion ship to serve as their new mobile base. They briefly made an alliance with Dal Matia, but after her defeat have moved onto other deals, both large and small, that put the fate of Cybertron in jeopardy. The Baroness recovered from her Borovian "vacation" with the assistance of Destro, and the two of them began to rekindle their friendship and perhaps something more -- until Destro was apparently assassinated by Satan and Artemis. Destro has recently come back from the dead, but seems different somehow, and dark rumours swirl around his return. The Van Mark Corporation was revealed to be working on anti-Transformer weaponry based on recovered Quintesson technology, perhaps under the very nose of its CEO, Bree Van Mark. Board member Shawn Berger, Jr. began exerting influence in the company, expanding his power in the run-up to being named National Security Advisor by President-Elect John MacLeod. The Autobots attempted an alliance with Praxus, which was scuttled by Starscream -- a black eye to the diplomatic team of Crosscut and Witwicky. G.I. Joe rescued a ship taken over by pirates, and their surprise hostage, Dr. Adele Burkhart. The Decepticons have prevented neutral citizens from leaving Cybertron while they vie with the Autobots on the best way to save and restore Cybertron. Cobra launched a surprise attack, taking over 15 US cities and threatening to take over more. In LA, Major Bludd defends Kimber and the Starlight Mansion, rescuing Synergy. The Joes have moved back into a refurbished Pit III, and have reopened Pit I to try to take back New York. In the Shattered Glass universe, the evil Autobots launched an attack on Decepticon City. In the Quintesson World universe, the combined Autobot/Decepticon forces prepare to rise up against their Quintesson masters... This is where things stand at the beginning of 2017... Category:Blog posts